Řád gerdarských astrologů a léčitelů
Řád gerdarských astrologů a léčitelů je věštecký a léčitelský řád, zabývající se rovněž rozvojem magie ve všech známých formách. Řád se rovněž snaží získávat vzácné artefakty a listiny, a mimo jiné také rozvíjet vzdělanost. Řád sídlí v pevnosti Birghir, v zalesněných horách na severu Gerdaru, zhruba čtyři dny chůze od města Erazin. Řád založil čaroděj Syrion, poté co odešel z řádu Strážců dračího plamene. Ovlivněn událostmi na svých výpravách, se rozhodl založit řád podporující magii a vzdělanost. Právě díky léčitelství a astrologii si řád získává důvěru a respekt obyvatel. Léčitelům a věštcům se navíc mnohde otevřou dveře, které by jim jinak zůstaly zavřeny. Řád vznikl poměrně nedávno, jedná se o místní cech (2. úroveň) je tedy dobře znám ve své lokalitě, ale ve světě se o něm ví jen málo. Sídlo cechu - pevnost Birghir Zhruba 4 dny cesty na sever do hor od města Erazin se nachází pevnost Birghir, sídlo Řádu gerdarských astrologů a léčitelů. Mírně stoupající, křivolatá lesní cesta se line dál a dál, doprovázena vzrostlými jehličnany po obou stranách cesty. Čas od času koruny stromů dovolí spatřit panorama majestátně se tyčících, zasněžených hor. Po nějaké době jsou vystřídány jehličnaté stromy listnatými, převážně břízami, přičemž na mnohých stromech je vidět rozdrásaná kůra od medvědů, kterých je v tomto kraji více než požehnaně. Cestou lze minout různé lesní potůčky a říčky, které se pomalu vlévají do velké řeky Irwel, která protéká samotným Erazinem. Zhruba v půli cesty dokonce narazíte na jeden z dalších přítoků Irwelu, horskou říčku která získala na síle během své cesty z hor. A pak po několika dnech putování, se konečně za ohybem cesty objeví pevnost Birghir. Pevnost stojí na menší vyvýšené mýtině. Po pravé straně je menší sráz, pod nímž rychle teče horská říčka, klikatící se dále do lesa. Po levé straně je březový háj a za ním už les pomalu řídne. Za pevností se tyčí majestátní horské masivy. Na první pohled je zřejmé že pevnost má své nejlepší dny za sebou. Stěny tvořící směs kamene a dřeva jsou pokryté zeleným mechem a nad celou pevností se tyčí jediná vysoká kamenná věž, taktéž porostlá lišejníkem a břečťanem, ovšem na doškové střeše jsou vidět známky nedávných oprav, stejně jako na střechách obytných stavení. Z horních oken věže jsou spuštěné zástavy cechu. Když přijdete blíž, dostanete se k nedávno vyspravené dřevěné bráně, která sice není nejnovější, ovšem stále působí bytelným dojmem. Poté co projdete bránou, se ocitnete na zhruba obdélníkovém nádvoří. Zhruba uprostřed nádvoří se nachází vysoká kamenná věž, napravo u dřevěného plotu je dřevěná studna se stříškou a rumpálem. U studny se tyčí vzrostlá lípa. Po levé straně u zdi v rohu je menší chatka, u které jsou polorozpadlé stáje pro koně. Kus od stájí stojí chlév s nově opravenou střechou. A v levém rohu na konci nádvoří vidíte menší hnojiště a výběh pro drůbež, zatím prázdný. V pravém rohu stojí dvě dřevěné kadibudky. Po pravé straně nádvoří je zmíněný masivní dřevěný plot, který rozděluje vnitřní prostory pevnosti zhruba na dvě poloviny. Na nádvoří a na obytné budovy. Budovy jsou dvě velké, na sebe napojené dvoupatrové budovy tvořící tak písmeno L, kdysi nejspíš sloužící jako ubikace pro posádku. Krom obytných budov je za plotem vidět několik bylinkových záhonů. Ke vstupu k nim slouží nízká dřevěná branka. Celému nádvoří však dominuje právě ona zmíněná věž, která má zhruba něco přes 40 metrů na výšku. Na věž se napojuje onen dřevěný plot, ovšem její vstup. Vstup do věže je přes dřevěný můstek, vedoucí z druhého patra obytné budovy. A tak tedy kdo chce vstoupit do věže, musí nejprve projít hlavní budovou. Dvoupatrová budova dále od věže, slouží hlavně pro léčitelství, kde jsou lůžka pro nemocné v přízemí (kolem dvaceti lůžek oddělenými závěsy rozmístěné po obvodu místnosti). Uprostřed jsou tři jídelní stoly a židle k sezení pro nemocné. U každé postele je vždy malý dřevěný stolek a prázdný vak na věci. V místnosti jsou tři krby na vytopení této haly a schodiště do sklepa a do horního patra ihned u vchodu. V malém sklepení se nacházejí zásoby léků, bylin a obvazů, ve druhém patře se suší byliny, připravují masti a na tkalcovském stavu spřádají obvazy z kopřiv, lnu či vlny. Další budovou je dvoupatrová budova přilepená na léčitelskou budovu. Právě to je hlavní budova s ubikacemi pro členy. Je zde sklepení kde by se nachází spižírna a malý sklad pro pergameny, inkousty, brky atd. Také je tam menší místnost s několika železnými klecemi sloužících jako případné vězení, byť obvykle nevyužívané. V přízemí se nachází větší jídelna s velkým krbem a hodovním stolem pro 18 lidí. Po obvodu jsou rozmístěné různé komody a menší stolky s křesly. Krom jídelny tato místnost slouží jako jednací sál a společenská místnost. U jídelny se hned nachází menší kuchyně s ohništěm a pecí. V přízemí se dále nacházejí ubikace pro nováčky a řádové členy. Jsou to malé pokojíky s postelí jednou skříní, stolek a židle, malé okno.V přízemí je dále koupelna, jedná se o místnost s několika káděmi oddělenými závěsem. Blízko kuchyně je i malý pokoj pro služebnictvo, s dvěma postelemi. Ve druhém patře jsou ubikace pro vysoce postavené členy řádu, jedná se o trochu prostornější pokoje než u nováčků a řadových členů, vybavení vesměs stejné, krom polic na knihy a v druhém patře je taktéž velmistrova pracovna, vybavená komodami a regály na pergameny a knihy, masivní pracovní dřevěný stůl s křeslem a zepředu dvě až tři křesla pro příchozí. Místnost je průchozí s velmistrovou ubikací, která se nachází hned vedle, vybavená stejně jako ostatní pokoje v druhém patře budovy. Dále je v druhém patře menší místnost vyčleněná jako laboratoř pro alchymisty, ovšem kromě nábytku nevybavená. Dále se zde nachází velká knihovna, jedna z nejcennějších vlastnictví řádu, zatím bohužel ne příliš vybavená. Samotná věž má dvě mezipatra a strmé točité schodiště. Do přízemí věže vedou schody dolů, na jejichž konci jsou masivní, uzamčené, železné dveře. V mezipatrech věže je vždy jednoduchá dřevěná lavice pro odpočinek a několik dřevěných polic s brky a pergameny a několika lahvičkami inkoustu. Na samém vrcholu věže je nízký kulatý stolek a několik nízkých stoliček. Právě odsud je překrásný výhled do údolí, stejně jako na hvězdnou oblohu. Došková střecha chrání pozorovatele před deštěm, ovšem ne vždy před silným větrem. V cechu se nachází postarší pár sloužících, kuchařka a pečovatelka o zahradu Alwa a její manžel Bjorn, který se stará hlavně o údržbu pevnosti a o místní zvířata. Zvířectvo momentálně tvoří 1 koza, 10 slepic a 1 kohout. Hodnosti v cechu 'Novic - '''nově přijatý člen cechu, jenž ještě neprošel řádným přijetím. Novicové se mohou volně pohybovat po sídle řádu, nemají však právo příliš ovlivňovat dění v cechu. Mohou sice vyslovit svůj názor, ovšem na ten nemusí být brán zřetel. Novicové jsou obvykle pod dohledem výše postavených členů řádu a jen jejich píle, vytrvalost a silná vůle nakonec ukáží, zda jsou hodni stát se opravdovými členy řádu. Novicové sice nejsou ještě plnohodnotnými členy, ovšem stejně jako ostatní, i oni se musí řídit řádovým kodexem. 'Člen řádu - 'člen řádu je již plnohodnotným členem společenství a plně se podílí na jeho fungování a prosperitě. Je již vázán přísahou věrnosti řádu a musí plně respektovat řádový kodex a hiearchii. Člen řádu si obvykle sám zvolí, zda více tíhne k poslání astrologa či léčitele, ovšem možnost zvolit obě cesty se nijak nevylučuje. Člen řádu je povinen účastnit se všech důležitých oslav a rituálů, pokud není na výpravě, kde by měl šířit dobré jméno cechu '''Zasvěcený - '''Zasvěcený je výše postavený člen cechu, který již plně prokázal svoji oddanost řádu a jeho poslání. Je již plně seznámen s tajemstvími řádu, která jsou řádovým členům skryta. Mimoto mají zasvěcení obvykle na starosti novice a jejich výcvik na řadové členy cechu. Zasvěcený má také právo volby nového velmistra, pokud starý velmistr odstoupí či zemře. '''Mistr - '''mistr je již velmi zkušený člen řádu, plně seznámený s celým řádem, stejně jako zasvěcení, ovšem jejich hlas má vyšší váhu a mají vyšší autoritu než zasvěcení. Mistři obvykle rozhodují, zda je vhodné řadového člena povýšit na zasvěceného a po souhlasu velmistra tak také činí. Mistři, stejně jako zasvěcení mají právo volby nového velmistra. Každý mistr už musí být plně zběhlý v léčitelství, nebo astrologii, případně v obou zaměřeních. 'Člen rady - 'členové rady tvoří úzký kruh kolem velmistra a jsou jeho nejdůvěrnějšími rádci. Mají na starosti dohled nad mistry a všemi dalšími členy řádu, stejně tak dohlížejí nad zabezpečením sídla. V radě je obvykle jeden zástupce kouzelníků, jeden zástupce hraničářů a jeden zástupce alchymistů. To má za následek že žádné z daných povolání, vyšší stupně nevyjímaje, nebude přehlíženo. Členové rady jsou postavení nad mistry a doporučují jejich jmenování velmistrovi řádu. '''Velmistr - ' velmistr řádu je nejvýše postavený a jeho slovo znamená pro všechny členy řádu zákon. Má na starosti diplomacii, pokladnu a jmenuje nové mistry, stejně jako členy rady. Velmistr se obvykle řídí radami a usneseními své rady, ovšem má právo veta. Velmistr jako jediný může vypovědět člena řádu, či jej popřípadě soudit a spolu s radou dojít k verdiktu. Erazin Erazin je barbarské město na dalekém severu, ležící u horských masivů v hustých lesích, nacházející se poblíž mohutné řeky Irwell. Město samotné čítá zhruba kolem 2000 obyvatel. Obehnáno je silnými a vysokými hradbami, tvořené směsí kamene a dřeva, pamatující dávné a divoké počátky tohoto města. Zdejší barbaři nežili odjakživa v míru. Neustále se museli vypořádávat s nájezdy skřetích hord, které po zimě sestupovali z hor a napadali místní farmáře, plenili vesnice a mnohdy napadali i samotný Erazin. Tyto nájezdy bývali obvykle neorganizované a spíše zoufalé. Divocí barbaři jsou pro skřety až příliš tuhé sousto, ovšem osamocené vesnice byli přesto velmi zranitelné. Proto brzy po vzniku města vznikly u úpatí hor pvní pohraniční pevnosti, které zabraňovali skřetům v pronikání na jih. Stejně tak vzniklo pásmo týlových pevností, které zásobovali hlavní pevnosti a tvrze. Zásobovat pevnosti přímo z Erazinu, hlavně v zimních měsících je totiž skoro nemožné, kvůli neschůdným cestám a stezkám. Pevnosti plnili svůj účel skvěle a zdejší obyvatelstvo se začalo více kultivovat. A tak se díky dlouhým rokům relativního míru stali z těchto divokých barbarů vesměs přátelští lidé, byť stále lpící na starých tradicích a cti. Poté, co se v horách na severu usídlili trpaslíci, kteří zde založili několik opevněných osad, problémy se skřety takřka zmizeli. A tak se již místním vládcům nevyplatilo udržovat všechny pevnosti v provozu a mnohé opustili. Pouze několik hlavních pevností má dnes stálé posádky, převážně ty u hlavních cest. Mimo jiné se velmi rychle rozvinul obchod mezi trpaslíky a barbary. Trpaslíci dodávají barbarům kvalitní ocel, železnou rudu a jiné kovy a barbaři jim poskytují na oplátku dřevo, jídlo a kožešiny. Na sever od Erazinu krom trpaslíků moc obchodních karavan nejezdí, a tak se zde takřka neusazují žádní lapkové. Jen těžko by čekali na bohatou kořist právě zde. To ovšem neznamená, že je v tamních krajích bezpečno. Zdejší lesy a hory jsou divoké, plné zvěře a také predátorů, obzvláště medvědů. A tak zde platí ono pořekadlo, že drsná země rodí drsné muže. Zdejší barbaři rozhodně nezměkli ani v dobách míru. Vraťme se ale k městu samotnému. Typická severská architektura se zde nezapře. Většina budov je postavena ze dřeva a bohatě zdobena, výjimečně je použit i kámen. Na pahorku města se tyčí velký dřevěný hrad, sídlo jarla, místního vládce, jehož rodina vládne Erazinu již mnoho let. Jarl má absolutní moc nad svými poddanými, ovšem i on musí ctít zákon a tradice, jinak riskuje rychlé sesazení a volbu nového vládce. Samotný jarl obvykle nerozhoduje sám. Obvykle má k ruce vrchního správce a velitele místní posádky. Sám jarl a jeho rodina je chráněna družinou, speciálně vycvičenými válečníky, kteří jsou absolutně věrní svému pánu. Město samotné je hlídáno městskými strážemi, kteří taktéž tvoří úctyhodnou bojovou sílu. Ve městě samotném vymoženosti jako je univerzita nenajdete, ovšem jinak má město vše co má správné město mít. Dvě krčmy, jednu u hlavní brány a jednu v centru města, trpasličí zlatník, kovář a bylinkářka, stejně jako švec a několik tkalců. Většina obyvatel se však živí farmařením, či zpracováváním dřeva. Kolem Erazinu se nachází několik dřevorubeckých vesnic a pár vesnic uhlířských, které vyrábějí hnědé uhlí hlavně na vývoz. Dřeva a zvěře je všude kolem dostatek, a tak vývoz dřeva a kožešin tvoří hlavní obchodní příjmy města. Dřevorubci obvykle svážejí dříví z lesů na vorech po řece Irwell přímo na pily k Erazinu, kde se dřevo dále zpracovává. Poté je obvykle sváženo na jih kupci, či sváženo nákladními loděmi. Erazin totiž leží poblíž místa, kde Irwell ústí do moře. A tak u jednoduchých dřevěných mol tvořící primitivní přístav bývá po většinu roku dost živo. Jen v zimě přístav obvykle zamrzá a lodní doprava se tak během zimy zastaví. Pak zbývají jen stezky na jih do sousedních panství. Tyto stezky už ovšem nejsou ponechávány bandity bez povšimnutí, a tak se jarlova družina obvykle nenudí. Celkově je tak Erazin stabilní a vesměs sobestačné město, které nezažilo velkou bitvu již dlouhý čas. Jak již bylo řečeno, barbaři zde tvoří převážnou část populace, až 90%. Zbytek tvoří lidé, trpaslíci, sem tam elfové a další rasy, které zkoušejí nalézt zde na severu nový domov. Co se náboženství týče, převažuje zde polyteismus, hlavně víra v severské bohy, ovšem jsou zde zastoupeny i jiné náboženské směry. Nutno říci že zdejší obyvatelé jsou dosti pověrčiví. Tak jako u každého dvora, i jarlův dvůr má své intriky a vnitřní boje. Co se týče náboženských kultů a sekt, o těch nikdo v Erazinu nemluví, nebo o nich neví. Buď neexistují, nebo jsou dobře utajené a skryté. Ohledně přistěhovalectví,málokdo je schopen krom barbarů přežít zdejší krásnou, leč drsnou divočinu kolem města. A tak se na chladný sever moc lidí nehrne. Až na vyjímky. Jednu z nich tvoří i řád gerdarských astrologů a léčitelů, kteří se získali od jarla jednu z opuštěných týlových pevností, pevnost Birghir. Pevnost leží zhruba čtyři dny chůze na sever od Erazinu. Leží tak pomyslně uprostřed mezi Erazinem a Stinnými horami, jak je místní nazvali, kvůli nájezdům skřetů v minulosti. Místní barbaři dodržují velké množství oslav a svátků. Rádi slaví kdykoliv mají příležitost. Každý měsic se v Erazinu pořádají trhy, kde je příležitostně možnost zakoupit i nějaké to exotické zboží. Jinak Erazin nijak zvlášť nevyniká, oproti velkým kamenným městům na jihu. Kategorie:Cechy